Thorongil Years 01a : Roses for my lady
by Elennar
Summary: A Ranger's life is unpredictable, but he still keeps his promises. Side story that runs parallel with Unexpected Visitor. Just realised the title is a little misdirected. So, warning: Plot focuses on OC with cameos from canon characters.


** Summary: **  
A Ranger's life is unpredictable, but he still keeps his promises. Short story that runs parallel with Unexpected Visitor. 

**Author's note:**  
I don't know what this is, but can't seem to get out of my mind the image of Elemir packing two lanterns away for his wife. So here it is ...

* * *

**Roses for my lady**

Miriwen's shears made a frustrated staccato in the warm evening. Occasionally, Elemir could hear her muttered deprecations. Finding himself reading to the same line three times over without registering a word, he laid down Halladan's report with a sigh.

"Miriwen, let it go. The bush is half bald all ready."

"Look at these awful rusts," she complained. "The leaves are all shriveled and the buds withered. My poor roses. There won't be any rose blooms this year."

"Come. Sit down and drink your tea. I will bring you roses when I return. Roses as beautiful as you."

She smiled prettily at him, forgetting her sick rose bushes. "Promise?"

"Always."

------------

"I should be back before Winter. A quick trip to Lake Evendim and Fornost before I come home again through Weather Hills." He held Miriwen's hands and kissed her farewell. "And I won't forget the roses!"

------------

When Elladan and Elrohir reached Fornost, he had all ready left. They finally tracked him in the wilderness of Weather Hills. That's when he knew he would not be able to keep his promise to his wife. It would be Midwinter before he could head home again and the saplings would die of frost before then.

------------

Midwinter celebration in Rivendell was indeed a bright affair. He was gratified to find Gilraen comfortable and well cared for, there among the Eldar. Aragorn was quite at home and seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time in and out of the kitchens.

In his free time, between meetings with Elrond, the council and Gilraen, Elemir visited the Elven workshops and craftsmen. It had been many years since he had come to Rivendell, but the craftsmen there still remembered him and his flair for wood working. This time, they were busy with making lanterns.

"We had a great debate as to the theme of the lanterns three months ago. It was a tie between birds and flowers." Erestor told him.

"What broke the tie?"

"I did. I thought of what would be suitable as a masterpiece to be hung in the Great Hall. The symmetry of a bird with wings out-stretched would not reflect and illuminate the hall properly. A flower, on the other hand, is perfect."

"You sound rather smug about it. I'm sure it will be spectacular."

"Ai, you flatter me. You can judge for yourself tonight. Let us show Lady Gilraen these peony lanterns. They are her designs, you know. I hope she will find them satisfactory."

They found Gilraen in her garden. She was delighted to see the finished product. "These are wonderful, Erestor. I knew you could do it with silk. Look how the light shines through it."

"I've left as much room as I could in the centre. But if the fire is too strong, the silk will melt. Won't you reconsider coloured glass?"

"Nonsense. These require certain delicacy, just like the real flowers. Carefully trimmed wick should do it. How did the other flowers work out?"

"That strange blue one, so oddly shaped had worked well with silver."

"Ah. Estel brought that one home last year. Master Elrond and Estel studied the plant for days, but they did not find any medicinal value in it. Nevertheless, it has such beautiful and fragile flowers. Do you think Miriwen would like it, Elemir? I could send her some saplings."

"That would cheer her up," said Elemir. "She'd been rather upset over her dying roses when I left. Some plant disease that spoilt the leaves and buds. I was going to bring home new saplings. A briar rose should be hardier. But I have been too long a-journeying and the saplings had died out. Maybe next year…"

------------

As Elemir prepared to leave Rivendell, Erestor came to bid him farewell. "Take these with you. For your lady. A man must keep his promise," he said. He gave Elemir a small bundle, carefully swathed in silks and kept in a velvet-lined box.

------------

"Oh! They are so beautiful."

"Do you like them?"

"Yes, very much." Miriwen leaned over the pair of lantern roses and kissed him.

"Now you will have roses, every year, for these roses will always bloom for you."

_- The End -_


End file.
